Betrayal take two
by flipomatic
Summary: What if Kallen had been in the meeting with Schneizel during episode R2 19? Would things have been different? slight KallenxLelouch. One-shot


Authors Note: Hi its flipomatic. I have been lazy and have not written anything in a while. I was watching Code Geass R2 when I thought of an idea for this story. It is a one-shot about Kallen and Lelouch. R & R!!!

Summary: What if Kallen had been in the meeting with Schneizel during episode R2 19? Would things have been different? KallenxLelouch pairing. One-shot

Thisisalineanditislongbecauseijustsayrandomstuffinitanditisallpowerfullandawsomeandithastobesuperlongimeanevenlongerthansuperlong

Kallen POV

Something was wrong. After I got out of my Guren, I couldn't find Todoh or the others anywhere. While I was looking I ran into some kid staring sadly at a locket on his cell phone. For some reason, he was sitting near the Vincent. I ignored him and kept searching.

I found them because of the melodious sound of Tamakis voice complaining about something. I listened outside of the door as he claimed that he had to fill in for Oghi. Then, to my surprise, I heard a voice I did not recognize.

I stayed put outside the door as the unknown voice shallowly flattered Tamaki. I knocked on the door; my intent was to find out whom Tamaki was having a meeting with. Todoh opened the door. He looked surprised.

"Kallen. What are you doing here?" He looked as confused as I felt. Then the voice spoke up again.

"Kallen Kozuki, it is a pleasure to see you. Please join us." I brushed past Todoh and gasped in shock. Prince Schneizel, Kanon Maldini, and Princess Cornelia were sitting across from a few high ranking black knights. (Not including Tamaki) I put a hand on the pistol I keep in my waistband.

"What is going on here? Why are there two members of the royal family on the ship?" Schneizel just smirked. "We are getting to that. Please sit down and relax." I glared at him and sat down with a huff.

He smiled and spoke, "Now that I think of it, I never did get to finish my chess match with Zero." Diethard spoke for the others. "Zero won't be attending. Not until we have the details of the proposal." I glared at Diethard. A proposal… with Britannia! What could they be thinking?

Schneizel waved him off, "Of course I didn't expect him to." That confused me but I didn't show it. "Zero is not the type who consults with others, no, he keeps things to himself and holds people at a distance." For some reason, he looked right at me as he said that last few words. I glared at him as Diethard started to talk.

"That's strange, you talk about him as if you know him intimately."

Schneizel smirked. "More than any of you do. Zero is our you…" I interrupted him.

"Is this really relevant? Why are you really here Schneizel?"

"Well, Ms. Kozuki, since you are the only one who knows, it is very relevant. Zero is our younger brother. Cornelia's and my own." I glared at him. Everyone else around me seemed surprised as Schneizel continued. "He is the former 11th prince of Brittania, Lelouch Vi Brittania." Apparently I wasn't the only one who had figured it out, Diethard also knew. I stewed in my seat as he defended Zero.

That's where it started to go wrong. Schneizel brought up Geass. I sat silently, hoping for nothing more than for Schneizel to have no proof. He seemed to notice this.

"Also, Black Nights, one in your ranks has known of the existence of Geass. I am sure Kallen knew of it over a year ago." He smirked at me. I was about to deny the existence of Geass when Oghi brought Villeta into the room.

He said he had proof. I had forgotten about Villeta. I also had no idea how she got here. Then Schneizel played the voice clip about Euphemia. I suddenly felt a pang of pity for Suzaku, but it quickly vanished.

Schneizel was playing his cards one by one and I had to do something fast.

"So what if he has Geass? It has always helped us win. He is the reason we made it so far." But it was too late. The thing about the massacre princess had shaken them. They turned on me and captured me, thinking that I was under the control of Geass myself.

They sent me to fetch Zero and bring him to Warehouse 4 to prove I wasn't under his Geass. So I did.

He seemed so sad. C.C. was also acting very out of character. He told me she lost her memories. Poor Lelouch, he was all alone now. I tried to cheer him up, but before I had a chance to our own men ambushed us. I felt like such an idiot. I tried to protect him, but it seemed he valued my life more than his own and sent me away. The Vincent saved him. I was glad. Then I realized something. We had just betrayed Zero, our leader. I couldn't stay any longer. I ran to my Guren before anyone could see me, made some excuse to Rakshata, and flew away.

I was flying back towards the Tokyo settlement when I heard evil laughing. It was Suzaku. The pang of pity returned as I flew down to meet him. He looked surprised as I climbed out of my cockpit.

"Kallen, why are you here. Have you come to laugh at me?" I shook my head no.

"I want to help you. I have left the Black Knights." He looked surprised, and then chuckled. "How about a truce then?"

"Only on one condition."

"What is it?"

"We have to save Lelouch."

We shook on it.

Thisisalineanditislongbecauseijustsayrandomstuffinitanditisallpowerfullandawsomeandithastobesuperlongimeanevenlongerthansuperlong

Authors Note: Rather short I know, but it shows how things could have been different. This seemed like a good idea until I wrote it. Oh well. Might continue if I get enough reviews.  Review please


End file.
